Warriors: Destiny of the Clans
by KCat0404
Summary: Sunpaw struggles with the destiny that has been chosen for her by Starclan. Emberpaw struggles to figure out the strange occurrences she is sensing in her mind. As tensions rise among the clans, Sunpaw and Emberpaw must figure out their place in conflicts that will soon be taking place.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Thunderclan

LEADER\- LEAFSTAR - Skinny, dark grey-pelted she-cat with orange splotches and

fiery orange eyes.

DEPUTY-SANDFUR - Light sand-colored tomcat with a thick pelt, and narrow

brown eyes.

MEDICINE CAT\- MINTLEAF - Light grey colored she-cat with a skinny frame, long tail,

and minty green eyes.

WARRIORS(toms and she-cats without kits)

COPPERBLAZE - Red tom with light green eyes

APPRENTICE, QUAILPAW

CROWFLIGHT- Huge, muscular black tom with light hazel eyes.

GORSEWHISKER - Light orange she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW

FOXTAIL - Orange tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW

HAZELBREATH - Speckled, brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

DAISYCLAW - Cream-colored she-cat with light blue eyes

APPRENTICE, COTTONPAW

SUNSTRIPE - Marble-pelted black and white tom with dark green eyes.

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

QUAILPAW - Light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber

eyes.

EMBERPAW - Light tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes. BLOSSOMPAW - long-haired, cream-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes

COTTONPAW - white tom with a fluffy tail, and light blue eyes.

QUEENS(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

SLIVERBROOK - Gray tabby pelt with hazel eyes. Mother to Sandfur's

kits: Harekit(grey she-kit with hazel eyes), and Sunkit(sand-colored she-kit with yellow and green eyes).

RIVERSONG - Gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and light blue eyes.

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

BLUECREEK - Blue-gray tomcat with blue

Riverclan

LEADER\- SILVERSTAR - Light gray tom with emerald eyes

DEPUTY\- WOLFCLAW - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT\- FLAMEPOOL - Pretty, blind tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger patches APPRENTICE, MUDSPOT

Windclan

LEADER-WILLOWSTAR - Longhaired, white and black she-cat with dark green eyes.

DEPUTY\- BRAMBLEPELT - Brown tabby tom with sharp ears and piercing yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT\- SODDENCLOUD - Silver and white tomcat with blue eyes and a fluffy, striped tail.

Shadowclan

LEADER\- ASHSTAR - Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

DEPUTY\- MOONBLAZE - Big white tom with green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT\- TIGERFANG - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Skyclan

LEADER\- FLAMESTAR - Big orange tom with yellow eyes.

DEPUTY\- CROWFROST - Black and white tom with golden yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CAT\- MISTWING - Blue tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

CHAPTER 1

"Sunkit?" "Sunkit, wake up!"

Sunkit opened her eyes to see a grey face with bright yellow eyes staring back at her. "I'm up Harekit, I'm up," Sunkit grumbled, climbing out of the mossy nest. She slowly stretched her muscles and yawned. She wasn't like her sister. Harekit was always energetic, ready to go and leap into battle at any moment. Sunkit was the opposite. She liked to take things slow and observe her surroundings.

"How can you sleep when today is so exciting?" Harekit exclaimed while jumping up and down in the nursery. "Today is the day we finally get to start our training!" She looked as if she could explode at any moment.

"Harekit! Settle down please."

Sunkit whipped around to see their mother, Silverbrook, climbing out of the nest to sit beside her sister.

"Honestly Harekit, do you really think I'm going to let you leave the nursery with your pelt looking like you went through the thorn barrier backward?" Silverbrook sighed. "I want you two to look presentable when you get your mentors." She leaned down and tried to groom her daughter, but Harekit was stubborn and pulled away before her mother could reach her.

"It shouldn't matter how I look. As long as can fight and hunt well, I should be fine." Harekit protested. "Just you wait! I'm going to be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen!"

"Alright then, settle down my little warrior. Now sit still so I can tidy you up." purred her mother. Much to her sister's dismay, she was groomed until her fur practically shined. Once they both had been properly groomed, her mother led them outside then den, and into the outside world.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Harekit, her tail twitching in excitement. Sunkit blinked her eyes. The sun was blinding. It didn't matter how many times she had stepped outside the den. It was a huge difference compared to the darkness of the nursery. She could see how the Greenleaf sun shone upon the high rock in front of her. Beside it was a shaded den, hidden by vines. The camp was massive. There were several different dens built along the edges of the camp walls. In the middle of it all was the fresh-kill pile. Several mice and squirrels, as well as a couple of birds, laid there, ready to be consumed by the hungry thunderclan warriors. "We see this everyday Harekit, it's not that exciting." Sunkit rolled her eyes and looked to see her sister gazing around the camp in awe.

"I know that!" Harekit stuck her tongue out at her. "When do you think Sandfur will be back from patrol?" She questioned their mother, clearly wanting to change the subject to something that wasn't about her.

"It shouldn't be long now. He led the dawn patrol." Silverbrook said quietly, almost to herself. Sunkit watched the thorn barrier like it was a mouse that she was hunting, quiet and focused. Meanwhile, Harekit was quivering with excitement. Her tail and whiskers twitching like crazy. Sunkit was excited of course. But also worried. Their father, Sandfur, was the clan deputy. He was a wise, level-headed cat that always thought through a battle, rather than just blindly leaping into it. He was well-respected throughout all the clans. He had visited the nursery a few

times before. But his duties often kept him really busy, so she didn't get to see him much. What would he think of her? Would he like her? Or would he think she was just some silly kit? She was about to become an apprentice. She had to make him proud of her. Her mother always told her to believe in herself, and not to worry about what other cats thought of her. But despite what her mother had said, Sunkit felt like she had to make him proud. There wasn't any questions about it.

Suddenly there was movement by the entrance. Four cats came through each carrying prey. She recognized Gorsewhisker, and her apprentice, Emberpaw, who was covered from head to toe in thorns. She must have fallen into a bramble thicket. Following Emberpaw was one of Thunderclan's best warriors, Crowflight. Sunkit stared at him in awe. He was huge. She could clearly see his muscles rippling through his black pelt in the sunlight. He had to be the biggest cat in all the clans.

"There he is! It's Sandfur!"

Sunkit glanced back to the thorn barrier to see her father padding up to them. She suddenly realized how much they looked alike. They both had sandy pelts, with a small frame and defined facial features. When she looked into his eyes, she could see a warm, comforting look. It was like all her worries melted away when she saw him.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." Her mother teased.

"Well I would have been here sooner if Emberpaw hadn't gotten stuck in a bramble patch." sighed Sandfur, while looking back at the small apprentice. Glancing at the fresh-kill pile, she could see Emberpaw hunched over in shame while her mentor explained to Mintleaf

why she was covered in scratches. She looked up at her with curiosity. Sunkit quickly looked away. She didn't want her to think she was nosy.

"Sunkit?"

Sunkit jolted up as her mind came back to the present.

"Sunkit, did you hear your father?"

She started to panic as it finally occurred to her that her father had tried to speak to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Silverbrook sighed. "Sandfur asked you a question. Stop daydreaming and pay attention." Sunkit lowered her head. She didn't mean to drift off like that. She looked up to see her

father's whiskers twitching in amusement.

"It's alright Silverbrook. All kits do this." Sandfur chuckled. "I asked if you were ready

to start your apprenticeship?" Sandfur looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, y-yes. Ofc-course I am." She stammered. She didn't want him to know that she was

absolutely dreading it. If she can't even pay attention now, how will she ever make it to a warrior?

"Well, I for one can't wait to start my apprenticeship! I'm gonna be the best warrior thunderclan has ever seen!" Harekit chimed in.

Silverbrook gave her kit a lick on the head. "Of course you will, my dear." You both will make fine warriors someday." purred her mother.

Sunkit felt conflicted. She knew that her parents, as well as the rest of the clan, were expecting her and her sister to be great warriors in the future. But sunkit just wasn't into it. She didn't get excited about a battle like her clanmates did. She never really saw the appeal of it. She

kept telling herself that once she started her training, she would feel differently. She kept thinking that maybe she will actually be able to join in on her clanmates' conversations with as much enthusiasm as them. But she just felt that she was trying to hide the real truth.

"Sunkit!"

Sunkit jumped as she heard her father's voice. She looked up to see her father staring at her, his tail twitching with annoyance. She looked at him with confusion, until it finally hit her, like a bunch of rocks had fallen from above and buried her underneath them. She had drifted off into her thoughts again. "Sorry, Sandfur! I didn't mean to lose focus."

Sandfur sighed, shaking his head. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. But you will be starting your apprenticeship tomorrow. You need to learn to keep your focus if you're going to be a warrior. I might put up with it. But I'm your father. Your mentor won't be as easy-going as I am."

"I understand." She lowered her head. How would she ever fit in if she couldn't even pay attention?

Silverbrook looked at her with sympathy. "It's alright Sunkit. Once you start your training, everything will be better. You'll see." She gave her a quick lick on the head. "Now, go and play. Enjoy your last care-free day as kits. Because tomorrow, your real-life begins."

Sunkit opened her eyes in a dark, empty clearing, with no hint of life to be seen at all. The trees were tall and dark and had clearly been dead for some time. She has been here before. She would often find herself in this barren clearing. Nothing ever seemed to happen here. It was always the same trees, the same rocks, the same heavy fog surrounding the clearing. But Sunkit could tell this time was different. Something just didn't feel right. She stood up, tasting the air

for any trace of scent. She could smell something. Something that hadn't been here any of the other times. She could smell something in the air. Cat scent. A lot of cats. It was all around her.

Suddenly, cats leaped out into the open. They were everywhere. Surrounding her from all sides. Sunkit whipped her head around in all directions. She was sure this was the end. But they didn't seem to be focused on her. Do they even realize that I'm here? She was confused. Until they all started leaping at each other, their claws out and teeth bared. Sunkit could smell so many different scents. But not just any scents. She could smell cats from all five clans! Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Skyclan, and even Thunderclan. They were all here. This wasn't just any normal battle. This was a war. And she was right in the middle of it


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I just want to say that I am new to the story writing world. I also wrote this on a google doc. So if it looks a little werid, thats why. I love the warriors series. So I hope that people will like this as much as i do. (:**  
CHAPTER 2 "Emberpaw. Emberpaw! Wake up you lazy furball!"

Emberpaw groggily opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight coming through the roof. The warriors had been re-building the apprentice's den after a storm had pretty much dragged it out of the camp.

"Hurry up Emberpaw! You're going to make us miss the ceremony!" Her brother, Quailpaw huffed impatiently.

"What ceremony? What's going on?" She grumbled. Emberpaw couldn't think of what ceremony her brother was talking about. After all, none of the apprentices were ready to be made warriors. They all practically just started their training.

Quailpaw rolled his eyes at her. "Sunkit and Harekit's apprentice ceremony of course! Duh."

Emberpaw's head shot up. She had completely forgotten. Silverbrook's kits had reached their sixth moon and were ready to start their training. She raced out of the den and into the clearing of the camp.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Quailpaw raced after her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Emberpaw looked up to see their leader, Leafstar, sitting proudly on top of the high rock as her clanmates started to gather around her.

"Looks like you woke up just in time."

Emberpaw whipped around to see her mentor, standing behind her, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Gorsewhisker sighed. "Apprentices have gotten so lazy. It seems like it's always sunhigh by the time you come walking out of your den."

Emberpaw struggled not to laugh. Gorsewhisker always liked to comment on how "lazy" and "slow" the new generation is. It's almost like she thinks she is some wise old elder. But she wasn't too much older than the current apprentices.

"If I'm not mistaken, yesterday you were the one who was up at sunhigh, meanwhile I was out patrolling with the dawn patrol. She twitched her whiskers, purring with amusement until she looked back up at her mentor.

"Now that's quite enough. Come on, we don't want to be late." Gorsewhisker glared at her.

Together they walked up to the high rock where their clanmates were gathered. Leafstar smiled down at her clan.

"Today is a very important day. Sunkit and Harekit have reached their sixth moon, and are now ready to begin their training as warriors of Thunderclan." Her tail flicked as she gracefully perched upon the mighty rock, her silky pelt glowing in the warm rays of the sun. Her radiant orange eyes gazed at her clan with pride flashing in her posture. "Harekit. Please step forward."

Harekit bounded up to the base of the rock. Excitement radiating off of her like heat on the bare, smooth boulders at sunning rocks. Her joy was clearly reflected in her bright hazel eyes.

"Harekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Harepaw." Leafstar scanned the cats that were gathered below her. "Hazelbreath, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be a mentor to Harepaw."

Harepaw ran eagerly up to her new mentor. "I won't let you down Hazelbreath! I promise I'll work harder than any other apprentice has before!"

"And I promise that I'll do my best to make you the greatest warrior this clan has ever seen!" Hazelbreath responded, her eyes shining like stars on a clear night.

"Hazelbreath, you have shown yourself to be a skillful and loyal warrior, and I trust you will make Harepaw a warrior Thunderclan can be proud of."

As Hazelbreath and Harepaw stepped back, Emberpaw could see Sunkit in the center of the clearing. She didn't have the same demeanor that her sister did. She looked scared and

confused. Her eyes were staring at the ground in front of her, almost like this wasn't really her choice. But did any of them ever get a choice?

"Sunkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunpaw. Leafstar paused, looking back at Thunderclan's medicine cat, Mintleaf. The two she-cats stared at one another for what seemed like a moon. Finally, Leafstar broke her gaze away, looking down once more at Sunpaw, who was practically shaking in her pelt.

"Crowflight, you mentored Foxtail, and he has turned out to be an outstanding warrior. I trust that you can do the same for our newest apprentice. You will be a mentor to Sunpaw." "Yikes! She got Crowflight! He's the strictest cat in the clan!" Quailpaw whispered

behind her, his eyes wide with sympathy. Emberpaw looked back at Sunpaw. She seemed scared enough before, now she looked absolutely terrified as she walked up to her new mentor. If she can't shape up soon, she'll never survive her training with him. Sunpaw glanced back at her, their eyes connecting briefly before she looked back up at Leafstar.

"Crowflight, you have shown yourself to be a wise and strong warrior. You made Foxtail into a fine warrior of Thunderclan, now is your time to prove yourself again by training Sunpaw."

Crowflight looked up at his leader with narrowed eyes. "I'll do my best Leafstar."

"This meeting is adjourned," Leafstar announced, swiftly leaping down off of the high rock and into her den at the base. Mintleaf glanced back at Sunpaw, before following their leader.

Looking back at the sandy apprentice, Emberpaw could see her sitting in a corner with a mouse. Her head was drooping, she looked defeated. Emberpaw glanced over at Quailpaw, who

was joking around with Cottenpaw and Blossompaw, as well as Harepaw. It looked like they were having fun. But she didn't feel like joining them anymore. Instead, she picked a squirrel off of the fresh-kill pile and headed towards the corner where the lonely apprentice stayed.

"You sure got lucky with Leafstar's choice in mentor huh?" she joked, hoping it would maybe bring her spirits up. Sunpaw's ears drooped, her head lowering to look back at her mouse. Fox dung. Emberpaw cursed under her breath. She didn't mean to make it worse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. I'm ok." Sunpaw cut her off. "I know you're only joking. I guess I'm just not feeling too sure about all this."

"Not sure about what?" Emberpaw questioned, taking a slow bite of her squirrel.

Sunpaw looked up at her. Her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder. "Well, I'm not sure I'm meant to be a warrior."

She froze. Surprise clouding her mind. Not meant to be a warrior? What did she mean? "Do you think maybe you should be a medicine cat?"

Sunpaw shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I'm meant to be. I've just never felt comfortable with the thought of going into battle."

"Well, maybe give it a try. And in time, maybe it will all be clear for you." Emberpaw mumbled through her squirrel. She didn't really know what else to say. Usually, when a kit is apprenticed, they can't wait to earn their warrior name. Maybe Sunpaw really was meant for something else. Or maybe she is just letting her nerves get the best of her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Well, maybe give it a try. And in time, maybe it will all be clear for you."

Emberpaw's words rang in her head. Maybe she really was just nervous. Maybe once she got started with her training, she would love it. She didn't have any time to think about things now. She didn't want to be late on her first day. Sunpaw finished grooming her fur and raced out into the camp. Crowflight was waiting for her in the clearing.

"So you finally decided to get up and out of your nest huh? It's about time." Crowflight growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

It's hardly even dawn though!" Sunpaw looked up to see the sun slowly peeking above the horizon as the sky went from a light blue-ish purple to a yellowish-orange.

"If I am remembering correctly, I told you to be ready before the sun could be seen." He huffed and started towards the camp entrance. "Come on, you've already wasted enough of my time."

Sunpaw took a deep breath and followed him out. She was seething with annoyance. She wanted to say something more, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't argue with him. He was her mentor. She was supposed to learn from him. It would be ok. This is only her first day. She just needed to give it time. Sunpaw looked up to see the world around her. It was huge! Everything was so much different from the Thunderclan camp. She could see the sun

rising between the towering woodland trees, she could hear birds chirping in the distance. Sunpaw had never seen anything so beautiful before, it was amazing.

"Sunpaw! Is there moss in your ears or do you just not know how to listen?"

Sunpaw jumped, she looked up to see Crowflight glaring down at her with his whiskers twitching angrily. "Sorry, Crowflight!" Mouse-dung She did it again. She spaced off. Now her mentor was looking down at her in shame and she completely deserved it.

"What's wrong with you? I've seen you around when you were still in the nursery, and every time I glanced over there I saw the same thing, you not paying attention." Crowflight sighed, looking out at the sun's reflection, now glittering on the smooth lake surface. "I understand you're just starting out, but I've never seen a new apprentice as clueless as you."

Sunpaw hung her head in shame. It was her first day out of camp and she was already blowing it. Why couldn't she just keep her thoughts together like her sister? Maybe then Crowflight would be proud to call himself her mentor. "I'm sorry, really I am. I promise it won't happen again." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She couldn't fail, not yet. She was just getting started.

Crowflight looked briefly back at her before turning away again. "Just don't let it happen again." His tail was twitching with annoyance as he headed towards the lake. Sunpaw sighed with relief as she followed him through the trees. "Is that the island?" She could see the small piece of land as they got closer to the shore. She had of course never been to the island. But she heard a lot about it from her mother. It was the gathering place of all five of the clans during the full moon.

"It is. Are you excited for your first gathering?" Crowflight glanced down at her. Sunpaw couldn't wait to go to her first gathering. She would be a real apprentice then. The only thing she was worried about was being announced as a new thunderclan apprentice. Everyone would be looking at her. What if they didn't like her? What if her fur was all messed up? Sunpaw didn't want to think about it. "Of course, I'm excited. Why wouldn't I be?"

The only reply she got was a grunt from Crowflight. "Well, once the first one is over, you'll realize it's nothing too exciting."

Not exciting? How could anyone think of the gathering as not exciting? You got to meet cats from all the clans! How could anyone not love that?

"Sunpaw! Let's go."

Sunpaw looked up to see her mentor padding away, she quickly raced after him. She needed to stay focused. She needed to stay alert.

"Alright, Sunpaw." Crowflight stopped suddenly. "Tell me what you can scent here."

Sunpaw tasted the air for any unusual scents. "Yuck! What is that stench? It smells horrid." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That would be the Windclan border." Crowflight narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget this stench. A good warrior never forgets the scents of their enemies."

Sunpaw's focus started to fade away as a different scent filled her nostrils. This was a new scent. One she hadn't smelled before. It was sweeter, much more pleasant than the border. She wandered towards it, till she reached a small patch of leaves. They looked like a type of herb. But she didn't know which one it was.

"Sunpaw!"

Her head shot up. She had walked away from her mentor to follow a leaf scent. She whipped her head around to see Crowflight towering over her, his eyes burning with an angry fire behind them. "I'm sorry Crowflight! I didn't even realize-"

"You walked away from me when I was trying to teach you! That is unacceptable!" He hissed at her, his ears back and his tail twitching angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She hung her head. Why did she have to follow the scent? Why couldn't she have just stayed where she was?

He sighed, taking a step back. "Look, I know this is your first day, but this behavior is just ridiculous. How about we head back to camp and you can see if the elder's den needs to be cleaned." Crowflight turned, heading back to camp. Sunpaw slowly padded after him. What's wrong with her? Why can't she just be normal like her sister? Her parents will be so disappointed in her when Crowflight tells them about her behavior.

"Sunpaw? What are you doing back so early? Don't tell me Crowflight showed you everything already," Sandfur chuckled as he sat beside the high rock with Leafstar and Mintleaf, each with a piece of prey at their paws. Sunpaw didn't even look at him as she headed for the elder's den. She could hear Mintleaf and Leafstar whispering behind her, though she didn't know what they were saying. When she entered the den, she saw Bluecreek sleeping peacefully in his nest. If I wake him up now, I'll never hear the end of it. As she backed out and turned around, she ran into Mintleaf, who was carrying herbs to her den.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you drop your herbs. I was going to clean the elder's den but Bluecreek was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him so I just decided to back-"

"Sunpaw, it's ok. Everything is fine." Mintleaf cut her off, leaning down to pick up the herbs she had dropped.

"Here, let me help you." Sunpaw bent her head and picked up some of the leaves. Mintleaf gave her a grateful look as they headed for her den. Sunpaw struggled not to eat the delicious, mouth-watering, minty catmint leaves. They were much too precious to waste. Once they were in the den, she set them down on the ground, grateful to end the temptation. She looked up to see Mintleaf staring at her with curious eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Mintleaf immediately looked away. "Oh of course not. Everything is fine. I'm just a little distracted today." She gave her a warm smile before padding off to take the herbs to her stores. "Why don't you go see if your mentor needs you? I'm sure he must be wondering where you wandered off to. Thank you for your help Sunpaw."

"Y-you're welcome." There was something about the medicine cat's voice that made Sunpaw realize she wasn't telling the truth. She wanted to question her further, but Sunpaw knew it would be hopeless. She also knew that Crowflight wasn't looking for her. If he wasn't willing to give her a chance before, why should he now? As Sunpaw left the medicine den, she noticed Crowflight speaking with Sandfur over by the high rock. Her heart plummeted when Leafstar joined the conversation. This was it. Her life was over. They were probably going to cast her out as a loner because she can't do anything right. Well Emberpaw, I gave it a chance. And I failed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Something is not right.

Emberpaw awoke with a jolt. She suddenly felt uneasy. There were shivers going down her spine as she looked around, trying to find the source of what was making her feel this way. Her eyes came to rest on Sunpaw as she noticed that the young she-cat seemed to be fidgeting in her sleep. Emberpaw slowly walked around the sleeping cats as she got to Sunpaw's nest. As she neared the young cat, she began to pick up feelings of sadness and despair. It was so strong that Emberpaw had to fight back tears. Why was she feeling this way? She had nothing to be sad about. She stood there awhile, debating on whether or not she should wake her up. Eventually, she decided against it. There was no way they would be able to talk without waking everyone else up. And she wasn't even sure that Sunpaw would want to talk anyway.

She picked her way back to her nest, as she laid down, she realized that the feelings she had experienced before had mostly gone away. It was strange. Why did it only happen when she was near Sunpaw? It was like the sadness had been radiating off of her. Emberpaw had never felt like that before. She had never felt that feeling from Sunpaw or any other cat for that matter. So why is this happening now?

Emberpaw slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight peeking through the roof of the den. As she stretched her limbs, she saw that Harepaw was still curled up in her nest, fast asleep. Emberpaw poked her head out of the den to see the sun climbing its way to the top of the sky. She prodded her awake. If Harepaw wasn't careful, one of these days she would sleep in too late, then she would be in trouble.

Harepaw grunted as she started to stretch, waking her body up as much as she could. She yawned in protest to her rude awakening. "What is it? What did you wake me up for? I was having such a wonderful dream."

"Well, if you had dreamed much longer, you would have been late, you're lucky I was still here to get you on your feet." Emberpaw countered. Harepaw only grumbled in response. "Harepaw, have you noticed anything...different about Sunpaw lately?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I have. Why?"

"I don't know. Something just seemed really off last night. I woke up to find her fidgeting in her sleep."

"Is that all?" Harepaw chuckled, "Lots of cats fidget in their sleep sometimes. It doesn't necessarily mean that something is wrong with them." She sat down, licking one paw and drawing it over her ear. "I'm sure you're worried over nothing. Sunpaw is strong, she can handle herself. I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Emberpaw wanted to believe her. She wanted it to be true. But it just seemed like it was more than just a bad dream. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Sunpaw. But somehow she felt close to the younger apprentice.

Harepaw rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Sunpaw is just fine." She stated as she walked confidently towards the den entrance.

"Have you even been paying attention to her?"

All she got was a sharp glare in response as Harepaw left the den. She didn't mean to be rude about it. All she did was ask a question. Emberpaw just shook her head as she left to find her mentor.

She found Gorsewhisker waiting for her by the entrance.

"Well well, it looks like someone finally managed to get out of their nest." She commented as Emberpaw approached.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't sleep as well as normal." Emberpaw shrugged. She looked back at the fresh-kill pile to see Sunpaw hunched over a squirrel. The feeling of despair came flooding back to her. Something was definitely wrong. And it had something to do with Sunpaw. After all, this only seemed to be happening around her. She was about to go up and talk to her when she felt a sharp prod in her shoulder. Emberpaw looked up to see her mentor standing over her.

"Emberpaw, let's go. And please pay attention. We don't need two deaf apprentices." Gorsewhisker huffed impatiently, though her eyes were soft and full of sympathy.

Emberpaw glanced once more at Sunpaw before following her mentor out of camp. It was a warm, bright sunny day. She could feel a slight breeze as they headed down to the training area. The sandy hollow was empty when they got there.

"Alright Emberpaw, today we're going to work on your Duck and Twist." Gorsewhisker sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"But that's an easy defensive move." Emberpaw whined, "Why don't we work on something more complicated?" Right now she felt like she was ready for anything. All she wanted to do was pounce on something.

Gorsewhisker just rolled her eyes. "I understand you're impatient, but if you can't properly defend yourself in a fight, then all your other moves might as well be useless. Defensive moves are just as important as attack moves, if not more." Gorsewhisker padded over to the other end of the clearing. "Now, I'm going to try and attack you, what you need to do is judge my angle, and defend yourself using the duck and twist." She got into an attack crouch.

Emberpaw watched her mentor, looking to see where she was at, but before she could even move, she was toppled to the ground as Gorsewhisker put all her weight on her.

"Did you even try to stop me?" Gorsewhisker hissed as she got up, shaking the sand from her pelt.

"You told me to judge your angle!" She sat up, glaring at her mentor through narrowed eyes.

"You were sitting there staring at me like a kit on their first day out of the nursery!" Sighing, Gorsewhisker walked over to where she sat, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws as she sat down beside her. "I know what I said, but if that had been a real battle, I would have shredded you before you had the chance to even blink. Instead of sitting there, trying to figure out if I'm going to jump high or duck low, you need to quickly determine where I'm headed by where my eyes are pointed at." She glanced at her before padding back to where she stood before.

Emberpaw cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I attacked you before, I was focused on your paws. If you had taken one look at my eyes, you would have seen that's where I was aiming at." Gorsewhisker crouched down, ready to attack. "Now, let's try this again shall we?"

This time, Emberpaw focused on where Gorsewhisker's eyes were aimed at. She could tell they were looking right at her face. When she leaped towards her, Emberpaw ducked under her and twisted so that she could easily turn to face her opponent.

Gorsewhisker whipped around to face her, eyes shining. "Great job! That was much better than before. Now, let's work on some attack moves."

They worked until sunset going over different moves over and over again til their muscles ached with exhaustion.

"You did great today Emberpaw." Gorsewhisker purred as they walked back into camp, "Go ahead and pick a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile."

Emberpaw ran to the pile, picking out a juicy vole, and finding a nice shaded spot by the apprentice's den. Once she was settled, she looked up to see Sunpaw walking into camp, her head hanging once again. She looks so defeated. Her mind wandered back to the previous night. What could have been bothering Sunpaw so much that her feelings radiated off of her? And why did no one else seem to sense it?

"Is it ok if I join you?"

Emberpaw looked up to see Sunpaw standing in front of her, holding a mouse in her jaws.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She sat down, setting her mouse in front of her before glancing at her denmate.

"So how are you? Was today better than yesterday?" Emberpaw questioned, taking a bite of her vole. Her tone was peculiar. It was almost like she knew something that she was unaware of.

"It was fine. I felt more focused this time." Sunpaw slowly took a bite of her mouse, looking up to see Emberpaw still staring at her. "We worked on some battle moves. Crowflight said I was coming along nicely." She lied. It was true that she had been more focused. But battle practice had been a flop. She couldn't seem to get any of them right. Crowflight eventually gave up on her, telling her to keep practicing while he went hunting. She had kept trying like he said. But she eventually gave up like him. She just couldn't seem to get the hang of the moves.

Sunpaw looked back at the high rock. Leafstar, Mintleaf, Sandfur, and Crowflight were huddled around, speaking in hushed whispers. They must be talking about her progress. What else could it possibly be?

"Sunpaw. Come here please."

She flinched as Leafstar called her over. Taking one last look at her half eaten mouse, Sunpaw slowly padded over to the rock. She could feel Emberpaw's curious gaze following her as she approached her leader. "Did you need me Leafstar?"

"How about we take this into my den before we discuss anything more. We don't want anyone overhearing."

She kept her head down as entered through the vines, not wanting to look at anyone, especially not her father. He must be so disappointed in her. All he wanted was for her and her sister to be great warriors. But she had failed him.

"Sunpaw, look at me."

She glanced up, Leafstar was looking down at her with sympathy, but also, something else. An emotion that she could not read. She stole a glance at her father. He was beaming with pride. What was happening? Why did he look so happy that she was failing at her training? "What's going on?" She looked back at her leader, confusion in her mew. "Why do you all look so happy?" She turned to her mentor, his expression giving nothing away. Meanwhile, Mintleaf looked like she was going to burst with happiness.

"Sunpaw, we understand that you've had a bit of a rocky start to your training." Leafstar spoke, her mew edged with the same sympathy that was in her gaze. "But you don't have to worry about training to be a warrior anymore."

Oh no! It was just as she feared. They were going to cast her out of the clan because she wasn't good enough. "I'm sorry! I'll try harder, I promise! Please. Don't cast me out." She begged. Sunpaw loved her clan. She didn't want to leave it.

Leafstar looked down at her with great surprise, before she started laughing. "Is that what you think is going to happen?" She chuckled, "Sunpaw, you're not going to be cast out just because you've struggled with your training. In fact, we were planning on doing quite the opposite."

Sunpaw looked at her with surprise and confusion piercing her gaze. What did Leafstar mean by " quite the opposite?" "So...what are you going to do with me?"

They all looked at one another, almost like they were wondering who was going to say it first.

Finally, Mintleaf spoke up. "Well Sunpaw, we've decided that you are going to have a new mentor."

"But, there isn't any other warrior that doesn't have an apprentice."

"What I mean is, you're going to train with me." Her minty green eyes glowed.

"But you're not a warrior. How could I train with you?" Sunpaw tilted her head to the

side. She didn't understand. Mintleaf wasn't a warrior. She was a medicine cat.

"Sunpaw," Leafstar rolled her eyes. "What Mintleaf is trying to say is, you're going to

train to be the next Thunderclan medicine cat."

Her eyes went wide. She was shocked. Are they serious?! She had been an apprentice for less than a moon and she already failed at being a warrior. How did they expect her to do any better at being a medicine cat?! "Y-you c-can't be serious. How can I be a medicine cat when I can't even be a good warrior?"

Leafstar glared down at her. "Do you really think we would joke about something like this?" Sunpaw didn't answer. Leafstar's stare gave her the impression that she shouldn't say anything.

"Being a medicine cat is so much different than being a warrior." Mintleaf cut in. "I've been watching you for awhile now Sunpaw. I believe that you have a gift that could benefit you and your clan greatly as a medicine cat."

"Mintleaf believes that this is what Starclan has planned for you. And so do I. We have spoken to your mentor and he has agreed with us as well." Leafstar looked over at Crowflight.

"If this is what they believe, then I will not question it." He mewed, his tone the same as his expression, giving nothing away.

Sunpaw thought for a moment. Maybe they were right? She hasn't done anything right with warrior training. Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe that was Starclan's way of telling her that she was following the wrong path.

"If you agree, then we will hold the ceremony right away." Leafstar cut into her thoughts. They were all looking at her expectantly.

Sunpaw looked once more at her father. He still had the same look of pride on his face. They all seemed to think this was her destiny. Why should she question them? They were much wiser than her after all. "Ok. I'll do it. I'll train with Mintleaf to be a medicine cat."

"Excellent. We'll start right away." Leafstar led the way out of the den, making her way to the top of the high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Sunpaw sat it the clearing as her clanmates gathered around her. She could hear their hushed, confused murmurs as they sat down, looking expectantly at their leader.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Leafstar's mew rang loudly throughout the camp. "Today is a momentous day, as we will have a new medicine cat!" There was a murmur of surprise at Leafstar's announcement.

"But there aren't any kits ready to be made apprentices."

"You're right Sunstripe." She looked down at the black and white warrior. "There are no kits who are ready to get their names." Sunstripe, as well as the rest of the clan, looked at her in confusion. "That's why I'm pleased to announce that Sunpaw will become Mintleaf's apprentice."

A shocked silence took hold of the clearing. None of them were expecting this. Sunpaw herself wouldn't have believed it if Leafstar hadn't spoken to her about it before.

"Sunpaw, please step forward."

Everyone turned to look at her as Sunpaw made her way to the center of the clearing. She could feel the heat of their gazes burning into her pelt. Her stomach was in knots. Leafstar and Mintleaf seemed so sure about this that she didn't even question it before. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed too quickly. It was too late to turn back now. She had to go through with this.

"Sunpaw has agreed to train with Mintleaf to learn the ways of a clan medicine cat." The Thunderclan leader looked down at her with confidence and pride. "Sunpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mintleaf?"

"I-I do." She gulped.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you."

As the clan started disperse in groups, speaking in hushed whispers, Mintleaf approached her with a skip in her step. "We better get going if we want to make it to the moonpool in time."

"Wait, that's tonight?!" She didn't realize that this was taking place so soon. Sunpaw hoped that she would have a few days to think it over before it was official.

"Of course it's tonight. Why else would Leafstar make the announcement right away?" Mintleaf flicked her tail as she headed for the entrance, signaling that Sunpaw needed to follow her. "Hurry up. We don't want to be late."

The leaf-fall breeze tugged and pulled at her sandy fur as they made their way up the hill to the moonpool. They had met the other medicine cats on the way. After introducing her to the others, Mintleaf immediately started chatting with her old friends. She had always imagined medicine cats as sweet, kind felines. That wasn't true for all of them. First there was Tigerfang from Shadowclan. Mintleaf had described him as very knowledgeable and wise. She forgot to mention that he had the temper of a tick-infested elder who doesn't like apprentices. Riverclan's medicine cats were much different from Shadowclan. Flamepool was kind and caring like a mother with her kits. Her apprentice, Mudspot, had been sympathetic after seeing how nervous she was. As for Mistwing and Soddencloud, she didn't really know much about them yet. They

both had been quiet when meeting her, and never really spoke much during the rest of the journey. Her mother had always described Skyclan cats as "chatty" when she came back from gatherings. Mistwing seemed to be the opposite. Soddencloud had seemed to fit the Windclan description just fine. At least that's was she knew from what her mother had told her anyway.

When they reached the cave entrance, Mintleaf and the other medicine cats headed down into the darkness. Sunpaw hesitated. She was afraid, yet intrigued at the same time. Nothing would be the same after this. She would be living a separate life from the rest of her clanmates, from Emberpaw, from her sister. Maybe she should turn back? Maybe she wasn't ready for this? No. She couldn't let everyone down. Her clanmates were counting on her.

"Sunpaw! What are you doing up there?"

She could hear Mintleaf calling her from the end of the tunnel. Sunpaw realized that she was holding everyone up. "I'm coming!" She raced down the tunnel. About halfway down, Sunpaw tripped, and ended up tumbling the rest of the way down. When she finally got to the bottom, she was face to face with Mintleaf. She looked up to see amusement sparkling in her mentor's eyes.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin." Mintleaf turned, padding over to the edge of the moonpool. The others did the same. She followed her mentor, laying beside her in front of the pool. "Now, touch your nose to the water, and Starclan will come to you." Mintleaf leaned down, closing her eyes as she touched the pool. Copying her mentor, Sunpaw leaned down. As soon as her nose touched the cool water, everything went black.

Sunpaw opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing, but something was off. This wasn't the same clearing she had seen in her previous dreams. This one was different. It was brighter,

more open. The trees stood tall, full of sparkling leaves. The grass was a lush green. The clearing she saw before felt dead and empty. This one was bursting with life. There was a warm breeze passing through, ruffling her fur. She liked this place.

"Sunpaw."

She whipped her head around to see a strange, starry she-cat staring back at her. This wasn't a cat she had seen before. Taking a step closer, she could see that the she-cat had a dark gray pelt with orange eyes, a broad, flattened face, and matted fur. "Who are you?" This stranger had to be a starclan cat. After all, she literally had stars in her fur.

"I am Yellowfang. I am a former medicine cat of Thunderclan."

"Yellowfang! You mean it's really you!?" She had heard stories of the cranky old cat. Her mother had told her about how she was always grumbling about everyone. But she was also told of her great skills. Yellowfang was described as knowing every single herb in the forest. She always looked up to her for her courage and her strength. Actually meeting her was like a dream come true.

"Do you know why you are here?" Yellowfang rumbled, padding closer.

"Well, Mintleaf and Leafstar think that i've been chosen by Starclan to be the next medicine cat."

"They are correct." Yellowfang sat in front of her, bringing a paw over her ear. "Starclan did choose you, for a reason."

She paused. A reason? What did she mean by a reason? "What do you mean? Is something going to happen?"

Yellowfang didn't say anything at first, she just looked at her with an expression that Sunpaw could not read. Then she stood, and started padding back into the trees. Before she left, Yellowfang turned back to her, her expression dark. "There will be many hardships coming to the clans, it will not be easy, but I have faith that you and the others will be able to bring back the light."

"Others? What do you mean others? " She didn't understand. Was this supposed to be like when Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and the cats from the other clans worked together to save the clans from twoleg destruction?

Yellowfang didn't answer. Instead, she walked into the trees as mist began to surround Sunpaw.

"Wait! Don't leave! What do you mean by hardships?!" She could hardly see Yellowfang or any of the trees as the mist swirled all around her. "Please! I need answers!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Mouse dung!"

Emberpaw stamped her foot in frustration as the squirrel she had been chasing raced up a tree. It was a cold, windy morning and all the prey was hiding in their burrows. That squirrel was the only piece of prey she could find and she missed it. She was on a hunting patrol with her mentor Gorsewhisker, along with Foxtail and his apprentice, Blossompaw. Everyone had managed to get at least one piece of prey, except for her.

"Did you get it?"

Emberpaw turned to see Blossompaw emerge from a bush behind her.

"No, I didn't get it." She lowered her head in defeat. She was the only one in the group that hadn't caught anything. She refused to go back until she had caught at least a mouse.

"That's ok. It's a cold day. Tomorrow will hopefully be better." Blossompaw looked back at her in sympathy. "Hey you're friends with Sunpaw right?"

Emberpaw looked up, surprised by her denmate's question. "Umm...I guess I am. I've spoken to her a few times. Why?"

"Did you talk to her at all last night?"

"No. I don't think she spoke to anyone." Even though it had been late when Mintleaf and Sunpaw returned from the moonstone, the clan had gathered around them to find out if Starclan had accepted the young cat. But Sunpaw had been quiet, pushing right past the crowd of cats and making her way to the medicine den. Mintleaf said that Starclan had accepted her, then followed her apprentice. Most of them had just shrugged off her behavior and went back to their dens, while others whispered to each other worriedly.

"Do you think she saw something bad?" Blossompaw sat down in the clearing, giving her ears a wash.

"I'm not sure. It's possible I guess." Medicine cats didn't usually say anything about what they saw unless it was something really bad. If Sunpaw really had seen something terrible, surely she would have said something to the clan? "I'm sure everything is fine. She was probably tired. It's a long way to the moonpool afterall."

Blossompaw turned her head away in thought. "I guess you're right. She is young after all. It must have been a hard journey." She shook her head, padding away into the trees. "I'm probably just overthinking things. I think I'm going to try and hunt some more."

"Yeah...me to." Emberpaw sighed. Blossompaw was right. They were overthinking it. But at the same time, Sunpaw's behavior last night was a little troubling. It wasn't unusual for Sunpaw to be distant from her clanmates. Perhaps she was just really tired and didn't feel like speaking to anyone. That must be it. What else could it possibly be? Everything was perfect right now. The clans were at peace, prey was plentiful, there was nothing to be worried about.

Emberpaw padded into camp, satisfied with her hunt. She had managed to catch two mice before meeting up with the others. After dropping off her mice at the fresh-kill pile, and getting permission from Gorsewhisker to relax for a little while, Emberpaw made her way over to the medicine to check up on Sunpaw. She had been thinking about her conversation with Blossompaw, so she had decided to pay the young cat a visit.

When Emberpaw entered the den, it appeared to be empty. She couldn't really scent anyone either, the smell of many different kinds of herbs blocked her senses. "Hello? Sunpaw? Mintleaf?" There was no reply. Just as Emberpaw turned to leave, she heard a faint voice calling her from the back of the den. Sunpaw poked her head out of what Emberpaw guessed to be where they stored the herbs.

"What brings you here today?" Sunpaw spoke, padding up to her. As soon as she got close, Emberpaw caught an overwhelming whiff of herbs. She realized that Sunpaw must have been back there for awhile to carry that much scent.

"N-nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were doing." She tried to focus on what she was saying, but all the scents that clung to Sunpaw's pelt made her dizzy. Sunpaw must have realized this, because she looked away in embarrassment, before giving her chest a few licks.

"Sorry. Mintleaf wanted me to study the herbs and their smells while she went out to pick more. She said that I should get used to smelling so many herbs at once." Sunpaw walked towards the entrance of the den, pausing to look back at her. "Why don't we go for a walk in the woods. I can get these scents off of my pelt, and we can both get out of this stuffy den."

"You know what, that sounds great." Emberpaw followed her out of the den and out of the camp into the forest.

They had found a spot by the lake and sat down. Sunpaw ran a paw over her ear, looking out over the lake.

"How has your training been going so far?" Emberpaw glanced back at Sunpaw, waiting intently for her answer.

"Well, this is only my first day. So it's kind of hard to give an opinion yet."

Emberpaw shrugged. "I can understand that. Why do you think you were chosen?" She knew it was a bold question. One that she probably shouldn't have asked. But she felt like she needed to know, like it would solve all of her problems. Sunpaw glanced back at her, before turning her gaze to the ground in front of her.

"I don't really know."

Emberpaw paused, looking back at Sunpaw. She was confused. She had thought that maybe Sunpaw had just changed her mind and decided for herself that this was the better path for her. "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you choose this?" Emberpaw's eyes were

glued to the sandy apprentice, her whiskers twitching with anticipation as she waited for Sunpaw to answer.

She didn't look up. Instead she kept her eyes to the sand in front of her. "Leafstar and Mintleaf said it was my destiny. They had seemed so sure about it. Who was I to question their reasons? I'm sure it will be fine. I'm just worrying over nothing. But if i'm really being honest, I'm scared. I'm scared that they were wrong and that I won't be able to find my place in the clan." She looked up at her, their eyes connecting for the first time since they got here. Then she got up and started making her way back to camp. "Thanks."

Emberpaw stared at her as she padded away. "Thanks for what?" What did she do that Sunpaw felt like she needed to thank her?

"Thanks for listening." She called back before disappearing into the trees.

Emberpaw purred. Perhaps she had been wrong after all. Nothing bad was going to happen. And the best part was that she had just seemed to make a friend, a friend that she could talk to about anything. And that felt good. It felt really good.


	7. Update

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1"Hey! It is me, the creator of this story. I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not really one to do these kind of updates. But I thought that this was an appropriate time for two reasons. First of all, I just wanted to say thank you to the few people who are reading and actually keeping up with this story. It means so much to me. Second of all, the other chapters were already written when I started posting them, except for chapter 6. That one was a work in progress. So to the two, maybe three people that actually care, updates are gonna be a little more spaced out now. I'm kind of a slow writer. But I hope you stay with me. Anyway, thank you for reading. (:/span/p 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Now tell me what this herb is used for?"

Sunpaw sighed as she looked at the yellow flower in front of her. Mintleaf was teaching her about the herbs and their uses. The frustrating thing was that she already knew most of the herbs. This was all review for her, it was also a waste of her time. She had been training with Mintleaf for a moon now and it seemed like all they did was go over herbs and go pick herbs. She was sick of it. "Coltsfoot."

"Very good. Now what is it used for, and how do we use it?"

"Coltsfoot is typically used for treating coughs. The patient chews it into a pulp and then swallows it." Sunpaw rolled her eyes. What was the point of going over all of this if she already knew it? She should be teaching her something new so she could help her clan.

"Excellent Sunpaw. You're doing very well."

"I'm sure I'd be doing better if you would teach me something new instead of this constant review." She glared at her mentor. She wasn't sure what she was expecting with medicine cat training, but this was definitely not it.

Mintleaf looked at her, shocked. She didn't seem to know what to say. But the surprise quickly left her pale green gaze and turned to frustration. "If we don't go over the herbs, then you won't be able to properly treat your clanmates. I understand that you already know these things, but if we don't go over it, you won't remember what to do when you actually need to know it."

"But we go through this all the time. I really want to use what I've learned!"

"It's not my fault that our clanmates have been healthy and don't need to be treated! You should be thankful for that." Mintleaf stormed to the store in the back of the den. "If all you're going to do is complain, then you can go out and pick some herbs.

"That's all you ever talk about! It's always herbs, herbs, herbs. We never do anything else!"

"That's because they are extremely important! If we don't have the right herbs, then we can't treat our clanmates. If we can't treat our clanmates, then the clan will die off into nothing, and all there will be left is some dens as evidence that cats used to live here!" She was shouting now. Even from the back of the den, Mintleaf was so loud that it seemed she was speaking right into her ear.

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting?"

Sunpaw whipped around to see Cottenpaw standing at the entrance to the den. He looked at her with concern and curiosity. It was clear that he had heard them shouting, but he didn't know what they were shouting about.

Sunpaw took a deep breath as she made her way over to the white apprentice. "No, everything is fine. Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. I got a thorn stuck in my paw while I was out hunting, and I was wondering if maybe you could fix it?" He continued to stare at her awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure what to say next to the medicine cat that was clearly worked up. "Should I maybe come back later?"

"No, it's ok. Let me see your paw." As Cottenpaw held out his wounded paw, Sunpaw licked the pad to loosen the thorn's grip on the young tom's paw. Sunpaw knew this routine well

by now. Everyone seems to always end up with a thorn in their paw, and if it's not in the paw, it's somewhere else on their body. Once the thorn was loose, she gripped her teeth onto it and pulled.

"Ow!" Cottenpaw flinched backwards. "That hurt."

Sunpaw spit the thorn out of her mouth and headed back to the store. "Lick your paw to make sure that there is no dirt or anything else in the wound." She called back to him. She went to fetch some marigold from their store of herbs, when she got there, however, she noticed a small pile of marigold at the entrance. Thank you Mintleaf. Her mentor must of put some out there when she heard about Cottenpaw's problem. She picked up the marigold in her jaws and headed back to the apprentice. Sunpaw checked to make sure that the wound was clean, then chewed the herb into a pulp before applying it to the wound.

"That's much better." Cottenpaw sighed with relief. "Thanks Sunpaw!"

"Just remember to be careful!" She called to him as he retreated from the den. He flicked his tail to let her know that she had been heard. Sunpaw turned back to see Mintleaf padding up to her.

"You did very well with Cottenpaw. You were calm and efficient, just like a medicine cat should be." Mintleaf looked at her with pride. Sunpaw suddenly felt ashamed. They had just been arguing, but now her mentor has seemed to put all of that behind her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're my mentor, you are teaching me at a pace that you feel is right and I should not question you. You're right. Herbs are important. If it wasn't for the marigold, Cottenpaw's wound could have become infected easily." Sunpaw looked to see her mentor smiling at her.

"I'm glad that you have learned something from this. After all, what's the point of arguing if no one learns anything from them? But I understand where you are coming from. Tell you what, tomorrow we will go out and learn some battle moves."

Sunpaw's eyes lit up. "Really?! I didn't think that medicine cats fought?"

"We try to stay out of battle, but it's important that you know how to defend yourself." Mintleaf padded to the entrance of the den, flicking her tail, she motioned for Sunpaw to follow her. "Today though, we are going herb picking. We're getting low on tansy, and with the weather getting colder, there are bound to be more coughs going around, so we need to be ready."

Sunpaw followed her mentor out of the den and out of the forest. As she stepped out of the camp, a cold breeze ruffled her fur and made her shiver. A strange feeling of dread passed through her. Something wasn't right. There was no hint of wind that followed the strange breeze. Something didn't feel right.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?"

Sunpaw realized that she had been standing still. Not wanting to keep Mintleaf waiting, Sunpaw pushed the feeling and her thoughts along with it to the back of her mind. "I'm coming!" She ran after her mentor, thinking only of tansy and the cats the herb will help in the future.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, like a shiny rock glowing brilliantly in the sun. The island was full with cats from each of the five clans. Sunpaw sat by her mentor nervously. It was her first gathering and she wasn't sure what to do. When they had gotten back from their hunt for tansy, Mintleaf had told her to rest up for the gathering tonight. She wasn't sure how much rest she had gotten, but she didn't feel any less nervous about this than she did earlier. Just

remember to breathe. There is a truce tonight, no one will hurt you. Speak when spoken to. She went over Mintleaf's advice in her head multiple times. She sat with her mentor and the other medicine cats below where the leaders stood and addressed the clans. Every cat was mingling with each other, but Sunpaw couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone.

"So what do you think of the gathering?"

Sunpaw turned to see Riverclan's apprentice medicine cat, Mudspot, looking at her expectantly. Speak when spoken to. Remembering what Mintleaf had told her, Sunpaw turned and nodded politely. "It's great." She lied. I just want this to be over. Mudspot seemed to notice this, because he looked at her with sympathy.

"I don't blame you for being nervous. The gathering can be very stressful. I remember when I attended the gathering for the first time." He closed his eyes and purred as he looked back on the memory. "I was so scared that I refused to leave Flamepool's side. He tried to get me to mingle with other apprentices, but I wouldn't budge. Eventually he gave up and just let me hide behind him."

Sunpaw purred, starting to feel more relaxed. At least she wasn't the only one who felt nervous.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Sunpaw glanced up to see Windclan's leader, Willowstar, perched on her branch like a small bird, looking out over all the cats as they turned their attention to their leaders. Sunpaw remembered her mother telling her about the leaders when she was just a kit in the nursery. As the others joined her up on the lower branches of the tree, Willowstar looked back at them with impatience. "Who would like to start?"

"I will, I suppose." Silverstar cleared his throat and sat straighter up, making sure that he could be seen by everyone. Though you couldn't miss him. His light grey fur shone in the light of the full moon, making him glow like a shiny gemstone. "Riverclan has remained strong as the weather grows colder. Our prey is plentiful, and there has been no sickness so far this season." He stepped back, indicating that he had no more to say.

Ashstar stepped up next. Her sunny yellow eyes narrowed as she scanned the clearing. Her claws were flexing on the bark of the branch that she was sitting on. "Shadowclan has also fared well during these past few moons." Her tone was bitter and condescending. Are all shadowclan cats this mean? "We have a new apprentice. Ratpaw."

Sunpaw looked towards the center of the clearing to see a small grey apprentice. I can see why they called her ratpaw. The shadowclan apprentice had a dark grey pelt, with a long, thin tail and big ears. She lifted her chin as the clans called her name. Though her expression was stern, Sunpaw could see a gleam of pride in her narrowed eyes.

Ashstar stepped back, nodding to Leafstar.

This is it. Leafstar was going to introduce her in front of everyone like Ashstar did with Ratpaw. Sunpaw was shaking so bad that it felt like an earthquake was going to split apart the ground and swallow her up. She felt a tail run across her flank. She looked beside her to see her mentor comforting her. "Just relax. Take a deep breath, and relax." Sunpaw could feel herself calming down. It was ok. She was ok. She just needed to avoid eye contact with everyone and then she would be fine. Besides, she wasn't the only one who was going to be announced from her clan tonight. This was also her sister's first gathering.

"Thunderclan is also doing well. We are lucky to have two new apprentices." She lingered on the word. "Harepaw is training to be a warrior, while Sunpaw is training to be a medicine cat."

"Harepaw! Sunpaw! Harepaw! Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw could feel the heat of the gazes of everyone as they called her and her sisters names. As the cheering died down, Willowstar stepped forward. Her forest green eyes scanned the clearing with an expression that Sunpaw could not read. "Cats of all clans!" Her voice echoed around the island. "Windclan has a request for you all. Well, it's not so much a request as it is a demand." The other leaders looked at each other with confusion and uncertainty.

"And what exactly is it that you demand of us?" Skyclan's leader, Flamestar, gave her a look of curiosity and warning.

Willowstar returned his stare with level eyes before turning back to the assembled cats below her. "Windclan demands , that you all share a large piece of your territories, or expect us to take it by force."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing, before being replaced by yowls of

enragement. Emberpaw was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Willowstar really expect the leaders to allow her to take a part of their territories? It was clear that the leaders shared her thoughts.

"Are you serious?!" Flamestar bared his teeth at Willowstar. "Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?!"

"I believe the question we should be asking is, does she really expect us to comply with her demands?" Ashstar stepped forward until she was inches away from Willowstar's face.

"Does she really think that she can defeat four clans on her own?" Silverstar spoke up, setting his eyes on the now hissing Willowstar.

"Windclan is strong enough to take on any of you! We are not afraid of your threats!"

" Our threats?! We are not the ones who are threatening the safety of every cat around the lake!" Ashstar yowled.

Willowstar glared at each of the leaders. But there was something else behind her fierce deminor, a feeling of nervousness and unease. She was backed into a corner and she knew it. There was no way she could win this battle, not when all four leaders were against her. Emberpaw searched her gaze, trying to find some kind of reasoning behind the Windclan leader's actions, but she could find nothing. All she could sense were feelings of desperation and sadness.

Finally, Leafstar stepped forward, speaking for the first time since the arguing began. "Willowstar, since you became Windclan's leader, I have always known you to be a reasonable cat, one that cares deeply for her clan and their safety. So why do you come to us now, demanding that we give you our land, risking war between the clans in the process?" Unlike the other leaders, Leafstar was calm and patient.

Willowstar hesitated, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should be speaking about the troubles of her clan in front of everyone. After a long pause, she cleared her throat.

"Recently, twolegs moved close to our border and began building new dens. Not only have they been scaring our prey away, but they have also been getting closer to our camp. If they don't stop soon, we are going to have to move."

The clearing went silent. No cat moved. Even Ashstar and Flamestar, who had been the most outraged by Willowstar's behavior, were quiet. There was nothing but silence, and then, chaos.

"What do you mean you'll have to move?" "Where are they going to go?"

"They can't take our land."

"They'll have to leave."

The island erupted into a mesh of voices as every cat started to panic. Emberpaw just stared at the Windclan leader. The shield on her emotions was now completely gone. She seemed to be scared. Not for herself, but for her clan. Looking around the clearing, Emberpaw could clearly see the strain that had plagued Windclan. They looked drained, physically and emotionally. They weren't just fighting for their home. They were fighting for their entire livelihood.

"What's going to happen to Windclan?" Quailpaw wailed. "If they lose their home, they will either have to leave the lake, or invade the other clan territories, and if that happens, then where will we go?"

"Calm down Quailpaw." Gorsewhisker silenced him. "The other leaders would never let Winclan or any clan for that matter, take our territories from us. Not to mention that starclan

would never allow it." Her words were confident. But they weren't enough to convince Emberpaw. She caught a glimpse of fear and worry beneath her mentor's strong exterior.

"Silence!"

Emberpaw turned her gaze back to the tree where the leaders stood. Leafstar stood tall on

her branch. Emberpaw could see the fury in her leader's eyes from all the way across the clearing.

"Windclan will not be going anywhere, we will do what we can to help them-"

"And you've just decided this all on your own have you?" Ashstar cut her off. "You are Thunderclan's leader, not the leader of all the clans. You don't decide what we do."

"Did you not hear what Willowstar said?" Silverstar stepped forward. "Twolegs are the ones who are threatening their land, not a group of rogues. We can not fight twolegs."

"But we must try. Would you really allow another clan to be pushed from their home?" Leafstar looked pointedly at Ashstar.

The Shadowclan leader returned her stare. "If that clan is threatening my own, I will do what it takes to protect my clan. Even if that means letting that clan be banished by twolegs."

Leafstar turned to Flamestar, who had been silent this whole time. "Surely you, Flamestar, understand the importance of this situation." Leafstar pleaded with the Skyclan leader.

"I agree that this is an important situation. But I also agree with Ashstar. I simply cannot put the safety of another clan above my own." Flamestar looked at Leafstar apologetically.

Emberpaw couldn't believe it. Leafstar looked almost defeated as most of the cats in the clearing seemed to agree with their leaders. The only ones that were silent were the cats from Windclan and Thunderclan. Emberpaw looked around at all the Thunderclan cats. Though they

were silent, she could sense feelings of uneasiness. Not even Leafstar's own clan agreed with her views, but they did not dare to defy her. Looking back at the leaders, Willowstar was furious. Her fur was spiked to the moon, and she was hissing and spitting at the yowling cats below. Yet she said nothing. Willowstar knew that there would be no convincing the other leaders to aid Windclan in their current time of need.

"If there is nothing else that needs to be said, Shadowclan is leaving." Ashstar exclaimed loudly so that every cat heard her. After no one responded, she leapt down and led her clan away from the island. Silverstar followed suit with Riverclan, nodding to Leafstar. Flamestar gave Leafstar and Willowstar a weak look before leading Skyclan back home. He flicked his tail in farewell. Leafstar sighed as she jumped down from her branch.

"Let's leave before anything else happens shall we? I feel like we are going to have our own argument over this back at camp." She nodded to Sandfur as she padded away from the island, the rest of the Thunderclan cats following behind her. Emberpaw looked back at Willowstar who still sat on her branch. She looked defeated and broken. It seemed that there was no hope for Windclan, not without the help of the other clans. Emberpaw was conflicted. She should be focusing on the safety of her own clan. Yet she can't ignore the terrible feeling in her chest. Windclan desperately needed their help. But it didn't look like they were going to get the help they needed.


End file.
